She Was His
by Obsessed01
Summary: Summer is having a hard time falling asleep... Maybe Seth can help. PG13 because I can't write a story without sex. Incredibly fluffy, I apologize ahead of time.


A/N: I wrote this instead of reading The Diary of Anne Frank. I was feeling all sappy and fluffy and I'm really sorry for that because, really, no one should be as fluffy as this. Also, just a quick question someone might be able to help me out with: every time I try to update my bio, it tells me that the pen name Obsessed is already in use. I know it's already in use, it's _my_ pen name. But it won't let me do anything to it, I can't update it and I can't take anything out. Anyone have any clue what's going on?

-

Summer rolled over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She hardly ever slept anymore. It always seemed like she had so many thoughts running through her head. All of these thoughts just kept swimming around in her brain and none of them would settle down long enough for her to drift off.

Most of the time she was thinking about Seth. She couldn't help it; she didn't _mean _to think about him. It kind of just happened. Somehow, his uncombed curly hair and annoyingly adorable dimples always filtered into her mind. She often wondered what it would be like now if he hadn't left. Would they spend their afternoons away from everyone, between her sheets like they used to? Or maybe they would hang out with Ryan and Marissa. Either way, they would still be together.

She remembered her feelings when she found out he was dating Alex, the girl with the tattoos who worked at The Bait Shop. She had been jealous. She quickly suppressed those feelings though because she shouldn't be jealous that someone else had to put up with Cohen. Even though she kind of liked taking care of him.

But, honestly, the boy was more like a seven-year-old than a seventeen-year-old. You couldn't hold his attention for more than a few minutes. He was constantly fidgeting, bouncing his knee or tapping his fingers. She used to try and calm him, to place her hand on top of his but he'd just keep drumming out whatever random rhythm played in his head.

She had given up trying to figure out what went on in his head. She had a feeling he could be pronounced mentally unstable if his parents were to send him to a shrink. God knows he needs it. Yet, she couldn't help finding all of his crazy quirks to be somewhat endearing.

And yes, he rambles an insane amount of the time. And a lot of times, she doesn't listen to him because he was never talking about anything important. Not really. But she found that when she did listen, she could find him slipping some random compliment in there and after that, he would ramble more but this time, about how beautiful she really was.

She would always feel her cheeks heat up at his words and he'd stop and smile at her. He used to ask her, "Why do you always blush when I talk about you?" She would always shrug her shoulders and mumble about how she is not used to people saying things like that. He would smile at her again but he'd stop talking for the time being. And it was so nice to have him quiet that Summer would take him upstairs and use his mouth for things other than talking.

And when she rolled over onto her other side, she realized it was already 2:30 in the morning and she was still not asleep. She mentally cursed Seth Cohen for taking up precious space in her mind and therefore denying her her much needed beauty sleep. She knew something had to be done about Cohen or she would never get any sleep.

So with this new thought, she tossed the covers off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her carpet was soft on her feet but the air was a little chilly on her legs. Since going to Seth's house in a tank top and her underwear was not suitable, she found her discarded jeans from the day and pulled them on. After searching her closet for a few minutes, she found a pair of light blue ballet flats and slipped into those.

She made it to Seth's house and quickly decided the easiest way of entrance. She knew from personal experience that climbing the trellis was a bitch but it was her best option. She didn't want to risk setting off any alarms.

She quickly located his window and slid it up, swinging one leg over the sill. She forgot, though, that his desk was right under it. So as she brought her other leg inside, she bumped a stack of CD's, sending the pile crashing to the floor. The noise was loud and she cringed as the last few CD's dropped onto the floor, joining the other ones.

Seth, having heard the commotion, sat up in his bed and looked around. This surprised Summer because Seth was usually such a sound sleeper. "Summer?" His voice carried through the darkness and Summer debated whether or not this had been a good idea.

"Hush," she told him, speaking in a whisper. "You'll wake your parents."

"Well, if they're not awake yet, I don't think they will be. Way to be stealth," he said sarcastically.

"Excuse me," she told him as she finished stacking the rest of the CD's. "But I wasn't at Camp Tuckahoe."

"Don't forget, I was also 1996 All-School hide-and-seek champion," he reminded her. "I'm the king of stealth."

"Great," she said. "Next time, you can sneak in through _my_ bedroom window."

"Gladly."

After taking off her shoes, she peeled back his covers and climbed into the bed next to him. He had sat up completely by this time and Summer realized that he was shirtless. He looked at her for a long time, waiting for her to say something. But she didn't want to speak yet; she just wanted to sit with him.

But after a while, the silence got to be too much and she could feel Seth looking at her. He was waiting for her to tell him why she had come. She was waiting for him to tell her why she still felt for him.

"Summer," he said finally, breaking the stillness. "Why are you here?"

His voice was gentle, not reprimanding or rude. She hadn't heard him speak this softly to her in a long time. She looked at him but glanced back down, picking at something invisible on his blanket.

"I just wanted to see you," she said quietly. "And…to do this."

She hooked a finger under his chin and kissed him gently. And his lips were even softer and more perfect that she remembered. And even though it was completely cheesy and clichéd, she thought again about how their lips fit perfectly together, like some sort of puzzle being made whole.

He pulled away, keeping the kiss simple. "Summer—" he started but she cut him off.

"I can't stop thinking about you," she told him. "About us."

Seth didn't say anything and suddenly, she was more scared than ever. Didn't he want her anymore? She wanted to jump out of his bed and leave immediately; to forget she ever came here. But she came here to be honest with him and she was going to finish what she started.

So, straining her voice to keep it steady, she said, "I still care about you, you know. I still care a lot."

"I still care about you too," he said, speaking finally. "God, I care so much about you it scares me." He dropped his head in his hands. "And it kills me that I can't do anything about that. It kills me."

"You could have," she told him. "You could have tried harder to get me back. You gave up so soon Seth. I thought you didn't care anymore."

Seth lifted his head from his hands at hearing her call him by name. He knew how deeply she was feeling all of this. He could hear it in her voice. She always felt too deeply about things. He knew that about her.

"Summer, don't ever think I don't care about you. Ever." He reached out, placing a hand over hers. She accepted his touch, turning her hand over and lacing their fingers together. "But I know you. And I knew if I kept pushing you, you'd run away. But if I waited, maybe, you would come to me."

She looked at their fingers, entwined together, and realized just how well he really knew her. He had been completely right. She had come to him, just like he knew she would. Suddenly, shivers ran through her body. It scared her to know that someone knew her that well. As well as she knew herself. Maybe even better.

She looked up at him, finding his lips with her own. She pushed him down, feeling their weight sink into the pillows. His hands roamed her body as old memories flooded her mind. They weren't memories per se, just flashes of skin, his lips, his hands, purple sheets.

She felt Seth pull away though and his voice was raspy as he said, "We can't do this."

She didn't try to mask the hurt that overcame her at being rejected by him. This was all she had wanted for so long and now he was pushing her away? She didn't understand it.

Seth reached out and touched her face, running the pad of his thumb along her cheek. "It's not that I don't want to," he explained. "But, Zach and I are friends. I can't do that to him."

So it all came down to Zach? She really wanted to hit Seth right now. Was he honestly going to be this dumb? Did Zach mean more to him than she did?

"Are you gay?" She hadn't actually meant to ask the question. It kind of just slipped out.

"What! No, Summer, I'm not gay," Seth told her, looking slightly offended.

"Right. Sorry," she said. "Then…I'll just, um, go," she told him as she started to get out of the bed.

"Wait." Seth stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist. "Don't," he said. "I mean, I want you to stay. Here. With me."

She sat back down hesitantly, pulling the covers back over her legs. She didn't know if she could stand to be this close to him much longer without being able to touch him. At least, not touch him how she wanted to.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Seth leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back, not willing to question him. For she was afraid, if she did, he would stop. She could feel as he gently pressed her back, down on the bed, and shifted his weight so he was on top of her. He tugged off her jeans and she felt now that he was just wearing his boxers. She reveled in the familiar feeling of her fingers slipping through his curls.

"Do you think it would be okay," he asked, his voice slightly muffled because his face was pressed against her neck, "if I took a break from being a good friend tonight?"

"Oh yeah," she said, and it came out breathy and rough. "Definitely okay."

He pulled her tank top over her head and she smiled at his reaction. They were both almost completely naked as Summer pulled Seth down to her. She was topless and he was topless and she couldn't think of anything better. He moved downward, pressing kisses along her collarbone and further.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled into her skin.

This time, she didn't blush. She didn't feel uncomfortable or inhibited. Because tonight, she was his.


End file.
